Spare the Rod
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Set during the scene where Matilda goes to scare the Trunchbull at her house but has a different outcome. What will the evil headmistress do to Matilda? Read to find out, contains spanking, don't like, don't read.


_Author's note. __Surprisingly, there are very few Matilda stories out there. This was one of my favourite books as a child. This story contains spanking of a minor, so be warned. Done as a request._

_Enjoy and please review._

Matilda grinned from her place in the tree as she watched the Trunchbull shriek and dance around the room, as her furniture moved and swooped down on her. It served her right, she was unbelievable cruel, not only to the students but to her own niece Miss Honey. She'd made Miss Honey's childhood miserable before taking her home, money and even her doll.

Matilda had every intention of teaching her a good lesson, just like she'd done with her father. She also hoped to rescue Lucy Doll for Miss Honey, she was such a lovely teacher and deserved something in return. Not only that but if Matilda had her way, Miss Honey would also get her house back, it was rightfully hers anyway.

She continued making the furniture dance even as she called Lucy Doll to her. As soon as she had that doll in her hands, she decided she'd done enough for tonight. Carefully, she wrapped Luck Doll in a blanket and tucked it into her rucksack, before carefully zipping it up. It was time to leave, so she started climbing down from her tree.

Unfortunately, in her rush to leave, she forgot that she'd left a few objects still dancing around which caused the Trunchbull to run shrieking from her house. Matilda started and yelped, dropping from the last branch as she was surprised by her yelling headmistress. Even more unfortunately, the Trunchbull heard her cry and paused, her mean little eyes focusing on the spot where Matilda had fallen.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, stomping over, plunging her hand into the undergrowth and extracting Matilda.

"You!" she gasped in fury before grasping Matilda by the arm and marching her back into the house.

Matilda struggled not to stumble, cursing her luck. She should have made sure the Trunchbull had either fled the house or locked herself in her bedroom. Now she was caught and in a lot of trouble, she'd be lucky if she wasn't pitched out the window.

Her rucksack was yanked out of her hands and tossed near the door as Matilda was dragged over to the Trunchbull's armchair. The imposing woman sat herself down with Matilda in front of her, glaring at her angrily.

"So, you thought you could come here and play tricks on me," the Trunchbull said furiously.

Matilda bit her lip, she didn't have anything to say to this.

"In my day, we didn't have this kind of nonsense," the Trunchbull boomed, making Matilda wince. "Children were seen and not heard, they knew their place back then alright. In fact, if they stuck a toe out of line, they were happy to tell their elders and betters so they could be taught better."

Matilda had to resist screwing up her face at this, she was sure that no normal child would ask to be punished. She certainly never asked for it and none of the children she knew, both in life and in books would. But she highly doubted the Trunchbull would listen to this.

The Trunchbull now frowned down at her, which confused Matilda a little, the woman looked like she was upset at something other than Matilda herself. This was odd because the Trunchbull was always annoyed to anything relating to children, especially when she was in the presence of a child.

"I've always said 'Use the rod, beat the child', it's the only way to get things done," the Trunchbull suddenly announced, one of her odd habits. It was like there were several other adults in the room and she was explaining something to them but all it did was freak Matilda out a bit.

"But those in authority seem to think that's not the way to punish horrible little children anymore," she now said angrily. "Any fool with a blind bit of sense would know that's the only way to deal with them but rules are rules. As much as I dearly want to, I can't take the strap to you girl."

Matilda tried not to show just how relived she was about that, she was still getting over the Chokey, she didn't think she could handle a punishment that involved real pain. Her father had spanked her couple of times but he generally couldn't catch her out so this had only happened when luck hadn't been on her side.

But just as she was beginning to relax, the Trunchbull suddenly said.

"Luckily, there are other ways of dealing with disobedient children."

She fixed Matilda with her beady gaze and the girl felt dread well up inside of her.

"There's only one way to deal with naughty little girls like you," the larger woman said slowly. "And that's a good old fashioned spanking."

"What!" Matilda gasped out, as the Trunchbull gripped her by her upper arms and lifted her up easily.

"You can't do that," Matilda protested as she was placed over the headmistress's granite like lap.

"Oh, I think you'll find I can," the Trunchbull replied smugly. "Or would you rather I called the police?"

Matilda bit her lip, as much as she hated her father's activities, she didn't want to bring the police's attention onto her family any more than it was. Her getting into trouble might give them the excuse to search the house and her parents could end up getting arrested. She didn't want that, they were still her parents and she would do everything humanly possible to help them evade the law.

So Matilda went limp in the Trunchbull's lap, she couldn't protest the punishment, not when a worse one could befell her. She had her powers but that would just make things worse, the Trunchbull would still go to the police even if Matilda avoided a sore bum. In any case, she didn't want to reveal just how she had made objects fly around the room, she hoped her headmistress was unaware of just how she'd done that.

So she had no choice but to become limp in the Trunchbull's lap, there was simply nothing she could do. She was staring at the hard wooden floor but she was fairly certain that the Trunchbull was smirking at her submission. She felt a heavy hand settle on her back and knew it was to keep her there so she gritted her teeth in anticipation of what was to come.

"Now, let's see if a good spanking can knock some sense into you," the heavyset woman said briskly and Matilda heard a rush of air as a large hand was lifted up.

_**SMACK!**_

Matilda struggled not to gasp out as that first heavy smack landed on her bottom. But just as the sting blossomed in her rump, she felt another heavy whack to her rear. This caused the sting to flare up again, making her bite back a squeak of pain. She had no time to recover from this as whacks started to rain down on her bottom.

She winced and had to concentrate harder on not crying out but this was becoming more difficult by the moment. This was because the Trunchbull smacked hard but also because of the speed she smacked at. It was fast and there was barely a pause between smacks. The Trunchbull was also ensuring her large hard covered Matilda's whole bottom, making sure the sting was as large as possible.

"Eee...eee," Matilda yelped out unable to stop herself causing the Trunchbull to let out a sound of satisfaction.

"This will teach you not to play any more tricks," she informed the young girl loudly. "Or to go snooping around on other people's property. Snoop all you want in your own room but you will not do so in my house."

She paused for a moment before landing an even harder whack making Matilda yelp out.

"You understand me, girl?"

"Y-yes Miss Trunchbull," Matilda managed to say and her head mistress continued on with the spanking.

Matilda gripped the Trunchbull's dressing gown tightly as the painful heat in her bum grew bigger and bigger. Thankfully the larger woman didn't say anything about this, Matilda really needed to grip something to help deal with the growing pain. Sadly, the dressing gown didn't appear to be very thick meaning the little girl's front was getting a little sore lying across the hard surface of the Trunchbull's lap.

This was ten times worse than when her father spanked her, he tended to get tired quickly and send her to her room after about a dozen or so smacks. This meant she had a bit of a sting but it was nothing a few minutes of rubbing couldn't cure. It was more thankful that he was spanking her in the first place, she really did wish she could get on with her parents.

Unfortunately, this would only likely happen if she changed her personality or her parents did the same. Since this wasn't very likely to happen...they were never going to understand each other. At least she had her new school friends and Miss Honey, they really lit up her otherwise rather dreary life. She did have her beloved books but they weren't as enjoyable when she didn't have anyone to share them with.

She tried to focus on the heroes and heroines from her books, thinking of all the trials and tribulations they had gone through. They had managed to beat the odds and come out on top, and she could as well. She allowed her mind to wander a little even as the Trunchbull carried on whacking her.

Her forming day dream was interrupted by the headmistress's loud voice.

"I doubt a young whippersnapper like you has ever had a proper spanking. Therefore, I'm going to move onto the next level that should make you think twice in future."

Matilda frowned, she didn't know there _was_ a next level. She had no time to wonder as she was suddenly lifted off the alp and dangled while the legs crossed themselves. She was then replaced on a single leg, a hand gripping the back of her dress tightly so that she didn't fall off. Matilda was now lying at an angle on the Trunchbull's lap, one that meant her rear was facing directly facing the ceiling. This meant that the smacks were going to be a lot more painful when they landed because of this new, sharp angle.

But the Trunchbull wasn't quite finished yet, she know took hold of Matilda's skirt and flipped it up. Matilda let out another surprised squeak but at this angle, she couldn't do anything, it was all she could do to hold on and not slip forward. She mentally groaned, this was going to hurt even more.

And she was right, when the Trunchbull started smacking her again, it was even sorer, especially as her bottom had started to recover from the last bout of spanking. She really started to yelp as her bottom was mercilessly spanked, the ache caused was almost unbearable.

She could feel her eyes start to sting with unshed tears but she was determined she wouldn't cry. Her position was already humiliating enough without adding to it by crying. So she gritted her teeth and held on even tighter to the soft yet thing materiel of the Trunchbull's dressing gown.

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! **_

"Ouch," Matilda couldn't help but cry out, the smacks seemed to be coming harder than ever before.

She wanted to ask how much longer but knew this would be a big mistake. She was in no position, literally, to ask anything and the Trunchbull would probably punish her for even longer. The Trunchbull was a mean lady who believed in punishing children, once she started, you couldn't do anything about it. Even the teachers were too scared to do anything about it.

She was sure she'd been smacked over twenty times by the time the Trunchbull stopped smacking her at long last. She quickly swiped at her eyes as she was grasped and lifted off the lap and onto the floor. She ruefully started rubbing at her rear, as the Trunchbull scornfully looked down at her.

"Take those knickers off, Wormwood," she commanded as Matilda stared at her.

"What, why!" Matilda couldn't help but exclaim.

"Because I'm going to give you a bare bottom spanking of course," the Trunchbull replied as though Matilda was being stupid on purpose.

"That is the final parts of the punishment, now get them off," she added as Matilda gaped at her.

Matilda just stared at her, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had never gotten a bare spanking, never. Her father was never very good at following through with stuff involving her, she was still amazed he arranged for her to go to school. So, the few times he'd punished her, he'd never even thought of a bare bottom spanking.

She stumbled backwards, she couldn't take any more, not on top of what she already had. She began to turn, prepared to run but she'd only gotten a few steps before she felt her ankle seized. Matilda yelled in shock as she found herself upside down, dangling by one ankle in the Trunchbull's grip.

"You're not getting away from me, Wormwood," the woman boomed, swatting Matilda a few times before sitting back down in her armchair.

"Just for that, you're getting extra," the Trunchbull warned as she seized hold of Matilda's pants and yanked them down hard. She then flipped her back across her lap before raising Matilda's skirt.

"No...," Matilda groaned, gripping the rock hard knee even tighter, feeling the air across her bare but sore bottom.

"Oh yes," the Trunchbull assured her, raising her calloused hand to bring it firmly down on Matilda's bare bottom.

Matilda couldn't help it, she started to really yelp from the pain and shock of the smacks. Her eyes welled up with tears of pain, blurring her vision as her little legs kicked madly each time a smack landed. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to her, even worse than when her book got torn up, even worse than the Chokey. She had truly thought nothing was worse than the Chokey but she'd been wrong.

It didn't help when the Trunchbull aimed at her sit spot, causing bolts of pain to shoot through her body like needles. Her whole bottom was burning something fierce, it felt like it would never stop aching. When was this going to stop, she couldn't take much more of this?

At long...long last, the Trunchbull finally stopped smacking her. She roughly pulled Matilda's knickers back up before picking her up and dumping her on the ground. She pointed at a corner and said loudly.

"Go and stand in the corner while I call your father, he'll come and pick you up."

Matilda groaned loudly, she would be in big trouble once her father got hold of her. He ground her for about a week or so, meaning she wouldn't be able to play with her friends or visit the library. This was going to be one of the worst weeks ever.

But as the Trunchbull stamped off to the phone, Matilda's eyes fell on her abandoned rucksack, near the door. The one where Luck Doll currently resided and was safely zipped up. Despite her burning bottom, Matilda smiled, this wasn't a total disasters after all. At least Miss honey would get her doll and that was all that mattered.

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed this fic, until next time. _


End file.
